He's Back
by crazyladywithabag
Summary: Harry left the Wizarding world, got a girlfriend got divoreced and stayed together and a kid. When the wizaring world needs him again, will he come back, or stay behind. By the way this does not follow the books completely. Read & Review please :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Please no flames or rude criticism. Thank You. This is REALLY short; the next one will be longer.**

He's Back: Chapter I, Drumsticks and Soda

Life was good for Harry Potter. He had a stunning girlfriend, intelligent and kind, an energetic, smart and beautiful daughter, a good job, and a best friend. What more could a guy want? But then a letter came to him in his mailbox.

Dear Harry,

I know all you wanted was to get away from the wizarding world but we need you back. There is a new madman in town, and we're afraid that he's going to get bigger than Voldemort. You're the only one powerful enough to beat this guy. Sure we could peg him down a few notches but no one has your power. You have to come back, the fate of the wizarding world lies in your hands.

- Kingsley

15 Years Earlier

"Hermione, your mum called, she said that your father needed to talk to you." Harry shouted from upstairs. Hermione didn't reply "Hermione, love, did you hear what I-?" Harry stopped short. Hermione and Ron were kissing, passionately, at that. "Well now I know that you are true friends. Going behind my back, great!"

"Harry we can explain, it's not what it seems! I mean we uh…fell on top of each other." Ron feebly excused.

"Right and Hitler has been reincarnated and is the queen of England!" Harry said with a frown.

"You know this explains why both of you mysteriously disappear all the time. It seems that I am just getting in the way in what seems to be a new relationship, so maybe I should leave." A few minutes later Harry had disappeared from the wizarding world never to be seen again, except by Kingsley Shacklebolt.

BACK TO THE PRESENT

"Hey, what you got there Harry?" Annalisa whispered behind his back.

Harry replied in a monotone "They want me to come back."

"They do? Harry you don't have to go, but if you do me and Charlie will be with you all the way."

"Yeah. I know, but seriously what is with this 'The fate of the wizarding world is in your hands' thing about. I mean after twenty or so times it becomes annoying!" Harry replied with a fake exasperated voice.

"So," Annalisa asked "are we gonna pack or should I tell our child, who is hiding behind the sofa, that we are not going. Hmmm…" She laughed while levitating the sofa to see Charlie hiding.

"Hi, mom, dad, How was your day today? Don't mind me I was getting a soda, I mean gotta get more of that sugar intake!" Charlie said backing out of the room.

"Charlianne Shania Potter! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE WE TOLD YOU NOT TO EAVESDROP?!" Annalisa fumed.

"Uh…two hundred and twenty five?" Charlie whispered. The result of the yelling? Let's just say Charlie wasn't exactly happy with her punishment.

"NO SODA, FOR A WEEK!!"

Now back to the story.

Charlie fumed and stormed off to her room. "Well should I go back here and face the music or should I stay here with my beautiful, wonderful, amazingly intelligent wife" Harry said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"You want my drumstick don't you?" Annalisa said in a stubborn voice, "Well, dear, sir, you are not having one bite!"

"Fine, fine, so, what are we going to do? Go back or stay away from our past forever?" Harry said in a monotone.

"You really have a way with being morbid," Annalisa smirked.

To Be Continued

**A/N: My Beta Kisa44 has done a great job helping me out and working out the kinks, so a big thanks to her. Anyone who saw it when it was BAD will agree. Amazing job… \m/!!**


	2. Chapter 2

He's Back: Chapter II 

"So, I think I finally found something that scares me more than Voldemort coming back to life" Harry said with a tone of humor. "Oh come on Harry, are you saying that my mother doesn't scare you, if so I'll have to invite her over more often!" Annalisa said with a smirk.

"Taking that back right now!" Harry exclaimed. "Okay enough with the nervousness, you are actually are starting to scare me." Charlie said with a look that plainly said I-do-not-wanna-be-here.

They all looked towards the oddly shaped house, laughter and happiness emitting from its mere being. "Well I suppose you can't delay what has to happen." Harry sighed. Harry knocked on the door, which was so familiar but now a stranger.

Two figures tall and lanky, with bright red hair came into view. "Harry," they gasped. "So I guess you will not let an old friend come in." Harry lightly smiled. 'Oh Merlin's' and gasps were heard when they came in.

"HARRY, oh Harry you're back, and look your so thin, have you been eating properly." Mrs.Weasly's voice burst out. "Yes Ma'm, I in fact have my own personal cook, courtesy of my girlfriend.

"Is that all you say when we thought you were dead all those years!" Sirius' voice burst out. "Well actually I don't just have a girlfriend I have a daughter too" Harry said proudly. Charlie and Analisa came out of the shadows.

"My, my Harry, what have you got into? Fifteen years gone and you come back with a kid and a wife!" Sirius said with amazement. "Hey I am his GIRLFRIEND!!" "I am NOT a KID I am a pre teenager!" Charlie and her mother said at the same time.

"Wow!" Everyone murmured together. "Okay, sheesh five minutes back and I am explaining! Me and Analisa got married 13 years ago the next year we had a kid, Charlie here, we got divorced a year later, but stayed together." Harry said in a rush.

"Uh…okay" Bill said. "Harry," Sirius said engulfing Harry in a hug that Hagrid would have been proud of, "you scared me. This will not do, scaring your godfather into oblivion. Do you know how worried I was, do you?" Sirius said in a voice that could have brought the best liars to tears.

"So, I think it is time to explain why you left and what happened to you." Many people, thought that Harry had never looked happier, he was practically glowing with happiness, he could be pregnant!

(Okay no, he is not pregnant, he just looks like a pregnant woman, you know, glowing with happiness, until of course they puke out everything they ate before).

"Okay then," Harry said in a voice that mimicked that of his daughters a few minutes ago " Well, you all know when I disappeared, well Ronnie over there and Hermione, as you people say, got jiggy with it (We never said that!) when I was still going out with Hermione." The Weaselys, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, and even Teddy looked toward Ron and Hermione with glares.

"Oh Harry," Hermione said, and ran up and hugged him. Harry looked at her, glared and pushed her off. (You have to understand that Harry is not a backless, boy who does everything he's told anymore). "I do not like, nor trust you, anymore. When you can prove that you deserve my trust, I may be civil with you. But at this moment, I hold no respect to you, I respect snape more than I do you." (Faraway, a man, with greasy hair and a hook nose screamed, he consoled himself by repeating 'it was only a dream'"

Everyone stared at the two, Charlie with her mouth practically hitting the floor. Harry looked at them, and said simply "I am not the spineless little boy you once knew, I have changed, like most of you have. Teddy went up to Harry. "So," he started, "you are my godfather." ("Oi, Mum why don't I have a godparent" Charlie said. "Shhhhh" was the only reply).

TO BE CONTINUED

(Actually, I have to post something, and I can't be bothered to finish this one completely, I'll put in as a second part L8r)


	3. Chapter 3

He's Back: Chapter III 

"So, you are my godfather," Teddy said with a strange look.

"Ow, mum!" Charlie yelped. "Shhh…..awkward moment I love these things so stop moving!" Annalisa whispered loudly (what an oxymoron!).

"My, my, you have grown up haven't you Ted. I haven't seen you since you were abusing Sirius with your plastic Tweety Bird." Harry said joyously, bringing his godson into a big bear hug. Teddy looked surprised, but not uncomfortable.

"So Harry, I take you haven't met our other child, Maureen," Remus said, holding up a baby.

"My goodness," Harry exclaimed, "What have you people been up to, while I was gone?!" Everyone laughed and a new topic was brought up...

"Why did you come back," Sirius asked, "I mean it doesn't seem like you wanted leave."

"Kinsley, wanted me to come back to stop another one, another one of those bloody prophecies!! Harry ranted.

"I mean really it's like 'Harry you have to do this, Harry you have to that seriously I - Sirius!!" Harry started as soon as Sirius was about to make the Sirius serious joke.

"Ohhh, you're such a joy-killer" Sirius said sadly.

Everyone looked at Harry. He had changed. "Harry has really changed; he is so happy and loud. He isn't quiet anymore," Gabrielle told Ginny.

"He is still the same Harry just happier; I think it's a good change." Ginny stated. In fact, many similar conversations were starting around the room.

When dinner was over, and dessert was being served, when Remus said "So, Harry, what has happened to you all these years?" Harry then started the story of his life after running away.

"Well, after I found out that Hermione was cheating on me; I left and went back to the Dursley's," Harry said as people opened their eyes in surprise. "They apologized, and I was really, well, surprised. Dudley in fact got himself a girlfriend who is a squib, such a nice girl. I stayed with them for a few weeks until I found myself an apartment and a job."

"I work as an Architect for modern buildings, muggle of course, but alas it is run by quite a few wizards, one of which is my best friend. I live in a nice suburban area, with many different houses, unlike Privet drive. So, yeah, that's my life…"

"How about you, I mean you can't have all stayed the same all these years, what's happened with you?" Harry asked curious.

"Well," Fred started.

"Our Prank shop has gone global," George ended.

"Oh yeah," Charlie said "I go there all the time, and I buy so many pranks."

"Unfortunately for us, believe me, the amount of Dungbombs underneath my chair. Not mentioning the canary creams, I have mistakenly eaten" Harry said with a fake sigh.

"So about that new evil doer," Ron mumbled.

Harry stared at him, and said plainly "Apparently I have another prophecy, and it is to be fulfilled. I am supposed to bring down the guy, while someone else, has to kill him. A team effort, I suppose."

"Oh," Ginny said curious, "So who is it? Do you have any idea? I bet its Neville, he has gotten so powerful; he has trained hard and is one of our best aurors. Not as powerful as you Harry, but still, Wow!" She bombarded Harry.

Harry laughed and said, "We have no idea whatsoever, but it definitely could be Neville. What has happened to him? I heard that he got married to Luna and had a baby."

"Oh yes, Anna is so cute," Molly gushed. "Our Ginny is expecting any day now, Bill and Fleur have three children and Gabrielle just got married to Nigel Creevy." Molly said teary eyed and smiling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I've missed Diagon Alley," Harry sighed.

"Harry, I think maybe you spoke too soon" Annalisa said lightly. Harry turned around and camera lights flashed in his eyes.

"Mr. Potter, where did you disappear to all these years? Who are you with today?" were some questions Harry was bombarded with.

Harry glared at the reporters and said angrily "No Comment!!" Charlie, Harry and Anna ran into the nearest shop, which happened to be Ollivander's.

"Harry Potter, what a pleasure to be seeing you again"

TO BE CONTINUED

A\N: Okay this chapter like the last was completely informational. I am so confused on what to do, I have guidelines but I should really sort out the chapters.

Yes it is completely pathetic and it should be better, but I am at loss

Please vote on my polls, and do review, flame if you wish, say fabulously good things about this story and criticize nicely to help me out.

REVIEW PLEASE!! \m/


	4. Chapter 4

He's Back: Chapter IV

"Mr. Ollivander," Harry said, while under the thick scrutiny of the creepy old guy," How are you?"

"I am doing quite well thank you, your daughter has not gotten a wand I have heard," Ollivander said curiously.

"Well, then, creepy guy, you have heard correctly. My Dad said that he would take me here to buy a wand, so here we are, let's do this thing!" Charlie said with a smile.

3 hours later

"Birch and oak with a phoenix feather core, very good for defense and attack," Ollivander said with a curious smile.

Charlie waved the wand tiredly, and suddenly golden sparks flew. Ollivander smiled eyes sparkling, "Curious, very curious."

"Why so curious, dear sir, wait, scratch that, I don't wanna know this time." Harry said with a frown.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

"John," Harry sighed in defeat, "You truly are the almighty master in Monopoly."

"Got that right, bucko," John said with a chuckle, "So, you have any idea on what to do with this madman of yours?"

"No damn idea…" Harry reported dejectedly.

"Well I think, its time for me to meet your friends." John said with an evil smile. "John Gavin, don't you even try to hurt those people, they have done nothing to do, only maybe that Hermione and Ron." Annalisa said with a glare.

"Fine," John said nose crinkled "but you have to take me there to meet them."

There was a knock on the door, a grinning Evelyn Pickner jumped in, said a quick hello to Annalisa and Harry, then jumped on top of her boyfriend.

"Evie! Must you be so boisterous?!" Charlie asked as she walked in. "I mean really, we all know that you have a gland disorder and cannot help being so annoying but do really have to be so loud." Evie just smirked, and screamed everything she said for the next three days in front of Charlie.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

"So," Sirius said to his grand-goddaughter "What do like to do?"

"Well," Charlie rattled on "I love to play quidditch even though dad and mum always beat me, I am the almighty master at scrabble, and I am an amazing artist, contrary to popular belief. I also believe that you should bombard me with presents fore you were not there the first 12 years of my life so I should have a rather grand 13th birthday present," Charlie said to Sirius, who was terrified at the speed that she spoke at.

"W-w-what did you say?" Sirius said scared, "I said you should give me a BIG present," Charlie said holding in her laughter at her grand-godfather's face.

"Oh," was all Sirius could say.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

A hammer knocked on the table several times to catch the attention of those gathered. "There is a new madman loose in the streets, and Kingsley has come to inform us who are in the dark," Dumbledore bellowed.

"Well," Kingsley said in a deep accented voice, "I have been informed of a new prophecy, it states, that the one who defeated the dark lord, has the greatest magical ability, and must help the new man (Hermione glared at him) or woman to defeat this man. Apparently, Harry will have to take down every person working for him (meaning the madman), and help put the man down."

Remus spoke up "Because Harry has defeated Dumbledore in duels, and tired him to the greatest extent, and since Severus is no where as good as Dumbledore, so we can only imagine that Harry is the one spoken of in the prophecy. Plus, he defeated the Moldy Voldy."

Sirius unable to take the thick tension around the room said in fake joy "So Harry, how did you get to be an architect?"

"Well, I found out I was pretty decent at drawing, so I took a class in a college, and I found a business run by wizards for wizards, a muggle house on the outside with muggle appliances, but with magic imbedded into the walls." Harry explained quickly, trying to help to get rid of the thickening tension.

"Harry, why don't you tell them about your singing debut," Annalisa said with a mischievous grin.

"Yeah, Dad, why don't you tell them how you got an award?" Charlie added.

"I'd rather not," Harry mumbled.

Loudly, Annalisa exclaimed, "Harry tried out for Witch Weekly's Singing Contest, under the name of, what was it? Oh yes, John Jameson, and won first place in the contest. He sang, if you care to believe it, 'Here Comes the Sun' you know, by the bugs…or something."

"The Beatles, love, you know the one's you keep on saying are weirdoes, you snob." Harry said dejectedly.

The whole room burst out in laughter. "Harry," Ginny spluttered, laughing, "You never told us you sang, and when did you become such a dedicated Beatles fan!"

"It's not that big of a deal, I mean it was only one song, and it was a dare. It's not my fault John was a huge Beatles fan at the time."

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

"Master," a raspy voice came from a hooded figure "Are we going to attack today?"

"No, Potter has finally come out of hiding. Let us give this hero a welcome he truly deserves," a deep voice said mockingly.

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: Ginny and Harry are just friends. Go to my page and vote on the poll, to see a character be picked as your new evil madman! Oh yes, before I forget, I just wrote this chapter mainly for fun and to introduce the evil…I know I am crazy; my friends have pointed this out multiple times…


	5. Chapter 5

He's Back: Chapter V

He's Back: Chapter V 

"HARRY POTTER!!" A fuming Annalisa stalked into the room, her hair a bright red with giant green polka dots. "Darling" Harry drawled "it looks marvelous, simply magnificent, it goes with your eyes." "Harry James Potter, you better be sleeping with one eye open tonight, on the couch!" She narrowed her eyes as Harry gulped and said "It wasn't me it was…Charlie."

"Whadia do?" A sleepy Charlie moaned. The teen suddenly started tearing up…she was laughing way too hard. "Charlie, did you do this?!" Charlie gulped, in an almost perfect imitation of her father "N-n-no, it wasn't me it was…was…was Sirius!" Sirius started laughing nervously. "You wouldn't hurt your god-father-in-law, would you dearie?" She just glared at him, and he looked away from it's intensity.

"Oh I just remembered, I have to help Gabrielle with her nursery room. Gotta go!" Annalisa chased after him, they suddenly heard a pierceing scream. She walked back into the room wiping her hands. "Temporary castration was always fun."



Screams were heard throughout the town, Hogsmeade was being attacked. Several popping sounds were heard and Kingsly Shacklebolt, Harry Potter, Fred and George Weasly, and Neville Longbottom stalked out onto the streets. "Petrificus Totalus" Several men in Red and Green cloaks, fell promptly to the ground.

Unexpectedly a booming voice was heard throughout the city. "All mudbloods to die, Purebloods shall rule again. Harry Potter join me and we can share the glory, you have denied my master and destroyed him, but now you have another chance for glory, power and control."

"Some shit that is, I turned down Moldy Shorts, what makes you think I will come to you." Harry suddenly felt something probing his mind. He immediately pushed it out of his head.

'Harry, don't you want to get revenge on you ex-best friends, don't you want to be the best. They cheated on you Harry, they lied, you would like to-' He ignored the voice in his head and thought 'Are you a bumbling idiot! You are probably some old coot, who thinks he can rule the world.'

A green flash was heading right towards him "Protego" Suddenly the beam of light backtracked and hit a fence, which of course was turned into sawdust. The fighting ceased, people turned in awe, and a simple shield charm never rebounded a killing curse.

The murderer was in shock and realized that Potter was aiming a spell at him, it hit him and he was knocked off his feet. He quickly undid the stunner and got up before anyone could realize he was down in the first place. 'Sonorus.'

"Venez mon armée doit nous quitter, quitter cet endroit, nous aurons la vengeance" Boomed the killer. Suddenly popping was heard and there was no more. People were crying and shouts of agony were heard. They were all painfully reminded of the previous war. The silence between the men was short lived when they ran to heal the injured and to carry the dead.



"Harry, dearie, are you okay, you look terrible, would you like some half pea soup?" Molly tried desperately to get a word out of the man, but he simply nodded and stared into space.

"Mother," a familiar voice, not so high and mighty as last time came to Harry. He spun around quickly to see the rimmed horned glasses of Percy Weasley staring at him. "Perce, how are you today?"

"Harry is that really you," He nodded, "My goodness you have changed." "So has my life, I have a daughter now, and a lovely girlfriend." "Girlfriend?" "Oh we were married when we had Charlie but then we got divorced but stayed as a couple." The red-head just widened his eyes, nodded and stared.



"Ello' everyone, the names Gavin, Jonathon Gavin." "Oh cut the crap (Charlie what have I said about profanity!) that isn't your accent, you aren't an Australian, or in a James Bond movie!" John just ignored her, "Well nice to meet ya all. Harry said you were a friendly bunch, with few exceptions." Harry looked to his right and signed something with his hand. John looked to the side and nodded. "I am Harry's right hand man, best mate, better half, wait that's Anna; well I am his best friend."

"Nice to meet you Jonathon," Sirius said in a polite manner, something that scared the living daylights out of everyone. "Don't call me Jonathon, you make me sound like an oldie! John is fine, or ridiculously handsome if you prefer." Chuckles and Chortles were emitted throughout the room.

John put his hands in his pockets, went around shaking everyone's hands. When he came up to Fred, a loud buzzing was heard, the prankster had become the prankee. John laughed his head off at the state of the man. He was shocked that someone had pranked him.



A/N: Okay I know it's been a while, I hate when people don't update, so I know you do too. I have just started school again, and I have a lot more work than usual. I know lame excuse, but it is true. I personally like this one, hope you did too. I also know this was ridiculously short. Plz Review.

*Come my army, we must leave us, leave this place, we will have revenge. ( thats what weirdo said BTW)


End file.
